


Serve It Up!

by orphan_account



Category: Borderlands
Genre: AU, M/M, Tales from the Borderlands, rhack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who asked for an AU? You did, that's who! Ready to see an Alternative Universe Where Handsome Jack is the handsome, extremely talented chef at an expensive, high end restaurant called Hyperion. Here his eye gets caught on the new Server, Reese? Who happens to not fill him with rage like the other servers. They'll be sex in this eventually, kiddos. Also its a more modern au, just a warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Guy

"Yeah Yeah, I get it."

 

"I know, bro, but I just want you to be prepared when we get there."

 

Rhys rolled his eyes. He loved Vaughn, but this was the tenth time they'd went over the rules, and by this point, they'd sunk in just fine.

 

"Look man, I know. Working in a restaurant is hard. This isn't my first rodeo."

 

It's Vaughn's turn to roll his eyes this time. "Fine, but most restaurant doesn't have a chef like OURS." 

 

Rhys chuckles again, leaning back in the seat as they got closer to the restaurant. Vaughn had already told him many horror stories. Mainly on the Chef. He was super Anal was the main thing Rhys had pulled

from the lectures. He didn't like questions, didn't like when customers tried to change his recipes. And as he's heard a milling times now, this guy is not meant to be fucked with.

 

And Rhys was already ahead of this. He was going to be a server there and in the other restaurants, he'd never been a problem. So he doubted he really needed to worry about this guy.

 

Once again, Vaughn was overreacting.

 

"We're here."

 

Rhys hopped out, adjusting his black servers shirt as the two headed to the back door. The mid afternoon sun pushing a bright glare off the metal building. Shooting off in separate rays as they hit the buildings around them.

 

The restaurant itself was obviously high end, a smooth, metal outside with one sided windows. The windows dark and shaded, allowing a controlled amount of light in, plus it kept people who where passing on the street from staring as customers ate inside. A huge sign dangled over the front door, well designed as it swayed with the wind, reading _Hyperion_ in a blood red color. The Grey and red color of the place really let it blend into the streets, avoiding the clashy looks of some of the other restaurants on the block.

 

"Are you ready?" Vaughn asked, looking back at Rhys. His hand gently rested on the back door of the restaurant.

 

Rhys chuckles at the sight, the nervous look on Vaughn's face. It all had to be over exaggerated.  "Bro, common." He'd state, walking past him to open the door. "It can't be that bad."

 

"I SAID you have to cook it until its still BLEEDING! Not till its burnt you fucking IGNORANT ASSHOLE! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO USE THOSE DAMN EARS? "

 

Rhys' eyes widened, glancing back at his friend. Vaughn's only reaction was mouthing the words I told you so.

 

Swallowing, he looked back into the restaurant, only two men, one holding a steak close to the others face, screaming at the one cowering bellow him. Though both of them looked like fairly large men, the coward seemed a lot smaller as he was being screamed at.

 

The aggressor had a very sharp jaw, one he could probably murder the cowering man with. His hair a dark brown, swooped over and slightly messy, with one grey like streak rapping through the mess in a curve. broad shoulders that where wrapped in a thick, black chefs coat. His torso was smooth and shot straight down, a lot thinner than the broad shoulders that Rhys had caught first. Though, he didn't seem very tall, maybe around Rhys' height. The man's face red with rage at this point. Man he couldn't help but be glad he wasn't in that guys place.

 

Rhys didn't get a good look at the other man before Vaughn was pushing him inside. "You have to go to the front. If I'm late, he'll be yelling at me next."

 

Tearing his eyes away, he'd scooted forward, heading to the front of the building, giving Vaughn a quick word off good luck.

 

Turning one of the sharp corners, Rhys barely kept himself from rubbing into a tall, dark skinned Queen.

 

"Yvette!" Rhys smiled as he looked his other close friend over. Her hair in its amazing look, scooped over on the one side and looking as perfect and tame as she always had it. Her wider hips silhouetted in tight, black dress pants. A small button up shirt covering her chest, a vivid red against her dark skin. She looked good, which was important, since she was the main Hostess for the place.

 

"Ah, Rhys, you're here. I guess it's time to show you around."

 

The tour was simple enough. Yvette showed him around the place, which it was obviously an expensive place. Low hanging chandeliers dangled down, sending a soft glow across the room. Each table was decked out with a white table cloth, a square paper on top that. Neatly rolled silverware placed over a small bread plate laid in front of ever seat. In the center of each table was a small candle, sending a personal, soft glow across the area. The walls around them were mainly black, with a few dashes of red here and there. Fancy, beautiful paintings laid on the spaces of the all, adding a sophisticated appearance to the whole thing.

 

Yvette went on to show him a few other things. They had a fully stocked bar, which was absent of a bartender at the moment. She showed him where they kept the silverware, where the dishwasher and where to put all the dirty dishes. Luckily nothing took too much explanation, since Rhys had been working in restaurants for a long time at this point. At least 10 years by now.

 

The last thing Rhys had to do was scan over the menu. He knew most of it already, studying it from the day he got the accepted to work here. But he wanted to double check everything. Last thing he wanted to do was ask the chef an unnecessary question.

 

The chef, he thought about what he'd seen when he first came in. Shuddering, he made it a point NOT to piss that guy off. No unnecessary questions, no prodding, nothing but staying out of that guys way.

 

"Have you met the chef yet?"

 

Rhys turned, half forgetting Yvette was there. He looked her over, slowly getting a nervous smile across his face. "I saw him yelling at someone, didn't meet him."

 

Yvette would chuckle, leaning against the counter. "Well, we're pretty slow right now, so now is an opportune time to meet him."

 

A nervous chuckle slid out, tensing at the thought of getting close to the guy. "I'd rather just avoid him."

 

Flinching slightly at Yvette's mocking laugh that followed, Rhys responded with a small glare, staring his friend down who had already found a way to mock him. "Trust me Rhys, it's better to try and get on his good side then avoid him at all costs."

 

He groaned, rolling his eyes as he leaned forward. There was a snarky remark on the tip of his tongue, one that would really knock her socks off. But, he paused as customers walked into the front door. "Looks like the introduction will have to wait, I have customers to attend to."

 

Rolling her eyes, Yvette seated them, Rhys smirking as he'd grab a pitcher of water and follows her over. Slightly glad he had gathered some kind of excuse.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

The restaurant never really seemed to pick up in business. Everything quiet as Rhys walked back to where a few of the other servers were standing. So far there was a soft buzz from all the tables. Groups of people laughing as they munched over the food. Some of them sipping fancy drinks from the bar. If there was one thing he liked about working in the restaurant, it was just the constant buzz of people. He was never too into parties, enjoying the social aspects but hating the cluster of people, the need to weave through bodies of sweaty strangers. In a restaurant, there's the positive side of the social, with an easier way to talk to people, and a lot less sweaty bodies. 

 

Rhys was already starting to pick up things about the restaurant. A few regulars had come in, a lot of new guys tried to flirt with Yvette, and that everyone who came in loved the food. He was used to people telling him how good the food was in his past jobs. Mentioning it was good and worth the money. But these people would stop him, tell him how this is the best steak they've ever had, or how the Ruben was outstanding. The few tables he had ended with today had sent their compliments to the chef. 

 

Guess Rhys would have to hand those over later.

 

The day was slowly coming to an end, Rhys' last table had already left, and he'd probably be cut soon. So, Rhys took some time to make sure everything was still in order. A long counter rested in one of the hallways near the kitchen. The whole thing smelled like the coffee that rested off in the corner. But the area also had a small mirror so the servers could make sure they looked okay before trotting back out to their tables. 

 

Rhys took this moment to double over everything. Makes sure his hair is in check, nothing on his face, and tha-

 

"Looking good, Cupcake."

 

Rhys stiffened slightly. The voice was unfamiliar, a deep rumble behind him. It was in his space, and he had no idea who it was. But at the same time, he was in the back of the kitchen, who could possible be back here that he'd be afraid of? So Rhys turned on his heels, only to find his face about a foot from the rugged, twisted smirking of the chef's face. 

 

"You okay there? Did I scare you?"

 

Rhys swallowed and stared at him. He seemed playcatted enough. Smug and calm as he stood a foot away from Rhys. "Scare me? No way, I was just concentrating on my-"

 

Jack scoffed, crossing his arms. "Concentrating on your looks? Yeah, he too kiddo. But I don't have to check myself, I always look good."

 

Rhys chuckled at this, feeling the threatening feeling melt away in his chest. Maybe the yelling was a less common things. "Well, you are pretty handsome."

 

That must have really hit his ego, because he got an even wider smirk. "Damn right I am. you're quite a pretty little thing yourself, princess,"

 

He went to reply, something smart and snarky. Something to really keep up the playful banter. But he went flat as there was a shout from the back, some cook calling for the chef's help in the back. He watched as the chef's face twisted up in an angry look. rolling his eyes and just looking enraged. "You IDIOTS can't do anything without me for THREE SECONDS?!"

 

He glances at Rhys, still looking pissed. "Whats you're name?" He growled, and honestly, it almost sounded like a threat.

 

"R-Rhys, sir." everything inside was bunching up, and he could already feel the fear begin to swell up once again. 

 

Jack grunted, patting his shoulder. "Names Jack, kiddo. " Rhys watched as Jack went back into the kitchen, going back to work, growling and hissing at whoever demanded his attention. Rhys found himself watching for a little bit long, seeing the broad man shift through the other workers, working at the pans filled with foods and hot bubbling fries. He worked fast, and obviously hard, fixing what looked like another mistake, putting out even more food. His hands moved so quickly, working over everything. Also, his hands where huge. How did he not see those before? And they weren't average size man hands, they seemed huge. Imagine the-"

 

"What are you doing?"

 

The second time hes been startled today, but at least this time he recognized the voice. Turning, he glanced at Vaughn, who'd obviously come back from the kitchen. Rhys gave him a soft chuckle, knowing he'd probably made some god awful face while he was zoned out. he glanced over his friend, chuckling nervously as he'd cross his arms. Rhys trying to play it off as cool. "Nothing, just watching you guys work back here..."

 

Vaughn chuckles. ""Don't you have a job to do?"

 

Rhys snorts, punching his friend's shoulder lightly. "Don't _you_ have a job to do?"

 

They'd both chuckle, Rhys pausing to at least turn back and pretend to do work, at least until he got cut off for the night. The first day had been pretty easy, but he still really didn't know anyone who worked there other than Vaughn and Yvette. But leaning back, he sure did find himself wondering more about that Chef.... Jack. How could someone be so calm and collected, then suddenly one of the most aggressive people there. Though the encounter had made him a little less afraid of the chef.

 

Just a little.

 

Anyways, tomorrow was another day, and Rhys couldn't lie. He was a little excited to meet that chef again.


	2. Coconut Shrimp

Rhys sat back in the couch, almost ready for work. At this point, he was dressed, his fancy, button up server shirt softly highlighting his small frame. And Rhys wouldn't lie about it, but he did grab slightly tighter pants, the smooth fabric really showed off his legs.  
  
Vaughn flopped down next to him, reaching over to hand Rhys a mug of coffee. Vaughn's outfit was a lot simpler. Just a basic black chef's coat, slack like black pants. Everything a bit lack luster.   
  
When Rhys had first thought about getting a job at Hyperion, he'd asked why Vaughn didn't work in the front with Yvette. Which had gotten him a good laugh from Vaughn. "Only the pretty people like you can work up there."  
  
So, that was the reason Vaughn didn't work in the front. Which, honestly, didn't make sense. Sure, all the servers in the front were very attractive, but Vaughn wasn't bad looking. Extremely cute in his own special way. But at the same time, Vaughn was a good worker in the back, helping mainly with prep. But as far as Vaughn had told him, Jack almost never yelled at him. Aparently Jack never yelled at anyone who could actually do their job right.  
  
So far, Rhys had been working there for a full week. Each day a decent, steady day, giving him enough money to make through without worrying. Rhys had also gotten to know a lot of the workers. Like for one thing, the other cook that Jack always seemed to be yelling at? Well his name was Hugo Vasquez. Rhys hadn't had an actual conversation with the guy, but that was mainly because he was always getting railed by Jack.  
  
Then there was Sasha, one of the servers in the front, and definitely fitting the "pretty" requirement of all the other servers. Plus her sister Fiona was also a server besides her. Rhys had only been there a week, but man could they charm the shit outta someone. Usually racking up some of the best tips.  
  
The bartender was definitely way past pretty. Moxxxi was her name, and man, Rhys wondered if that was her real name, or something she picked out so it would roll off the tongue better. Mainly ment to make customers toes curl and just sit around the bar to just gaze upon her.  
  
And that was all who'd caught his eye so far, most of the workers blending into the background so far this week.  
  
But then there was Jack. Rhys had picked up more of the Chef's attention, and honestly, Rhys wasn't sure how. All he did was step not of his way to do extra things.   
  
One day, they had run out of the baked bread they put on tables for lunch. All the cooks buried face first into orders for the waiting customers. So, Rhys had taken it upon himself to toss some in the oven.   
  
Man did that catch the chef's attention. Jack patting Rhys' back as he'd keep working. And Rhys guessed none of the other servers ever did that.  
  
Hell, all week there had been some sort of playful banter between the two. Jack joking, telling Rhys he's doing something wrong, only to laugh when Rhys gets flustered. But at the same time, it seemed he did this with everyone. Rhys had walked back to see him tease Vaughn once, them both laughing together. Hell, seemed the only person he didn't toy with was Vasquez.   
  
Rhys finished his coffee, standing himself up and brushing himself down. Pausing to look at his prosthetic. So far, the old thing hasn't been a problem. No shut downs, no freezing up, and no random jerks. Which was nice, because even though Rhys really needed a new arm, there was no way he could afford one right now.  
  
"Ready to go?" Vaughn askef, standing to his feet as he looked his friend over.  
  
"Hell yeah I'm ready." Rhys said, and the two of them headed off for another simple day of work.   
  
\----  
  
Rhys leaned over the Hostess stand, looking over the Menu again with a blank expression.   
  
Yvette chuckles and leans back, her arms crossed against her chest. "See anything?"  
  
Rhys sighed, looking at the back of the menu, as if there would be something cheaper on the back. "Yeah, man all of it sounds so good, but I can't afford to be blowing so much cash on it."  
  
As if summoned, Sasha walked over, her hips swaying as she strolled closer. Her whole body moving to slouch ocer the stand. "I really like the coconut shrimp. It's so sweet."  
  
Rhys chuckles, rolling his eyes. "We only get a 10% discount, I'm not paying that much for 4 pieces of shrimp."  
  
Sasha huffed, pretending to take offense. "Wow, fine. But they're really good."  
  
Rhys rolled his eyes teasingly. "I don't doubt that." He'd pause, flipping the menu back into Yvette's control. "Maybe I won't eat today."  
  
Yvette, who seemed a bit mad about everyone in her space, shrugged. "You'll complain later."  
  
Rhys chuckles. "I know, I know, but the foods so expensive here, and our discount isn't that great."  
  
Sasha huffs. "No kidding, most places give at least a 20% off. The owners just greedy." But then she paused again, smiling more. "You know what else is really good? Our Alfredo. "  
  
Rhys hummed at the thought. His stomach tensing up at the skipping lunch hunger. A frown forming across her face. "That's expensive too. Even with the discount, it's like 23 dollars."  
  
Sasha leans over the host stand, more into both Yvette and Rhys' space. Yvette groaning as she gave up her territory on the small podium. "Why can't you spend a little cash? You're acting like it'll cost you an arm and a leg just to treat yourself."  
  
Rhys chuckles. "That's because it will... sorta."  
  
When Sasha looks more confused, Yvette would chip in. "He has to save up all his money for a new arm."  
  
Sasha pauses, glancing at Rhys' prosthetic for a moment too long. Making Rhys' stomach flop, tucking the metal thing behind his back.  
  
Obviously she picked up on the reaction, backing off slightly. "Oh right. Man those this have to be so expensive. "  
  
Rhys chuckles coldly. "You have no idea. Last time, I bought the cheapest one I could grab, and now it's breaking down. I have to repair it every few days lately."  
  
Sasha would cross her arms, "Man that sucks, like," she'd pause, two guest walking into the restaurant, but she didn't really get out of Yvette's way as she went to greet them, Sasha still lounging on the stand, talking as if they'd never walked in. "It's weird to think your arm doesn't work that great, you seem just fine every day at work."  
  
Rhys chuckled and crossed his arms, which meant tucking the metal one awkwardly underneath his flesh one. "Trust me, it's been just luck so far. "  
  
Sasha chuckled, going to talk more, but Rhys pushed off the stand. Watching Yvette as she put the guests in his section. He waved Sasha off, going to make at least a bit more money.  
  
\----

 

There had been enough tables the whole day that Rhys had racked in a decent amount of cash. Carefully he thought it out, deciding half would go to the arm... and the rest was needed for rent. Great, he just loved never having spare cash.

 

Times like this he was thankful he had a roomie like Vaughn. At least then he didn't have to pay for a whole apartment. Plus the fact he never felt lonely. He always had his bro right across the hall.

 

Rhys paused, walking down to see if Vaughn was ready to go, only to have a small take out box catch his eye. He'd almost walked past it. Almost left it alone. But then he saw the small, white sticky note slapped on top. With his name scrawled across it.

 

He glanced around. There wasn't a lot of people around... and he hadn't bought anything. So he scooped it up carefully, propping his prosthetic hand under it so he could use his much more cooperative fingers to work it open. Trying to peek inside the box.

 

"What's that?" Vaughn's voice made him jump. Rhys' lanky hands scrambling not to drop the box on the floor. He got seriously lucky, again.

 

Slightly irritated that everyone kept sneaking up at him, a slight hiss came into his remark. "No idea. "

 

Vaughn pauses and tilts his head. "You didn't buy it?"

 

Rhys looks at him, lowering his brows in a way that just showed that was a dumb question. "If I bought it, I'd know what was in it."

 

"Right, good point."

 

Rhys would pauses, going back to peaking into the box. Pausing as he looked it over. Put of the corner of his eye he could see Vaughn reach up on the tip of his toes to peer inside.

 

"Man that is a lot of shrimp."

 

Rhys paused, counting it all over. "That's at least 4 servings of coconut shrimp."

 

"Man, whose is this?"

 

Rhys paused, closing the box again. "Mine. "

 

"What? I thought you didn't buy it."

 

Rhys shrugs, looking to Vaughn as he'd show him the sticky note. "I didn't, but it's got my name on it."

 

A whistle left Vaughn's lips as the two started to leave. "Man, but who would buy you that much shrimp?"

 

Rhys shrugged, picking one up by the tail and biting it off into his mouth. The fried sweetness of the shrimp spreading through his mouth. The delicate juice of the shrimp trickling down his throat. Damn Sasha was right. These were really good.

 

"I have no idea who'd by me all this shrimp. " Rhys said, grabbing another and chewing on it, slowly enjoying the flavor of it all. "But man am I hungry. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay guys, sorry for the more slow start to getting to the romance extreme! Hehe. Also I've been writing these chapters off my phone during my break from work, so sorry if there's a lot of bad grammar (Also I'm just really bad at just spelling and grammar overall.)
> 
> Also you can find me on Tumblr as FriendZoneFever


	3. A Really Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter Contains
> 
> Public Humiliation (Sorta)  
> Masturbation

Rhys and Vaughn never really figured out who left the shrimp. But the very next day, there was a take out box of food again. Rhys name scribbled on it again. This time it contained even more shrimp.

 

And the next day, a whole plate of Alfredo with clearly extra shrimp added in. And Oooh man, that was one of the best things Rhys had ever ate. The sauce was made from scratch. So much care obviously put into it.

 

Vaughn rolled his eyes as Rhys ate another bite, humming softly at the flavor. "You don't even know where that stuffs been coming from."

 

As Rhys chewed on another mouthful, he shrugged. "Well, I have an idea."

 

Vaughn paused, glancing over at his friend with a raised brow. "You do?"

 

Rhys nodded, smirking slightly. "I think it's Jack."

 

Vaughn pauses and looks at him. "Jack, as in our chef Jack? No way he'd do something so nice."

 

Rhys paused, staring at his friend slightly. "He's not that rude."

 

Vaughn snorts. "Guys an asshole Rhys. A decent guy, but an asshole none the less."

 

Rhys shrugged, leaning back into his seat. "Well I have no idea who else would do it."

 

Vaughn shrugged in agreement as the pulled into work. Whoever was bringing him food left to be solved for another day.

 

Right away Rhys picked up something... different. By the freezers, where they make the salads and desserts, was Jack... but there was something weird about him. He wore a basic tee shirt and smooth black pants. A smooth, and friendly demeanor about him.

 

Vaughn chuckled and walked over to this strange Jack. Leaning over the counter to look inside the bowl he was cramming the whisk inside. "Hay Timothy! I haven't seen you in days!"

 

The fake Jack chuckled. "Oh, I was on vacation."

 

"Did you go anywhere?"

 

"No," Timothy started as he went back to the bowl. "Just laid around the house and slept all day.

 

Vaughn glanced over, picking up Rhys' confused gaze. "This is Timothy, he makes all of our desserts."

 

"And I fill in for Jack in public appearances. He hates talking to customers." Timothy chipped in, focusing back on the cream inside the bowl.

 

"Really? He doesn't talk to customers?" Rhys asked, kinda surprised Jack would be so... cut off.

 

Timothy chuckled at this. "Nope, he used to, but sometimes he'd just yell at them. Mad because they wanted their steaks well done and stuff like that... he's really aggressive."

 

Rhys rubbed his neck. Glancing to the side. "Yeah... he does seem pretty easy to anger. "

 

Vaughn chuckles as he'd go to start working. "No kidding. You're not even back here with him all the time."

 

Rhys kinda wished he was. To get to brush against him while working. Hot and sweaty. ... close...

 

Rhys popped back into the real world when he realized how red his face was. "Well Timothy, it was nice meeting you." He stated, awkwardly nodding before heading off to work.

  
  
  


\----

 

Everything started pretty slow. Rhys was already an hour into his shift, and so far there was nothing. It was just him and Sasha today in the front, since it was a fairly slow day.

 

At this point, Sasha had already received a few tables, casually walking back and forth from them. Overall, everything was going smoothly.  

 

Sasha glanced up at Rhys, tossing an armful of menus all over the stand and having no intention of sorting them out. "I'm going to go in the back real quick. Gotta fix up some of my tables salads. Are you good watching the front alone?"

 

Rhys chuckled, sorting through the mess of menus. "Please, of course I can handle myself. I'm not a child. "

 

Sasha chuckled, patting Rhys' shoulder before jogging to the back of the restaurant. And that's when it all started.

 

A man walked in, a few people following behind him. Rhys counted at least six of them, so that was no big deal. Running a thumb over the stack of menus, he smiled, inviting them in.

 

"How many do we got tonight?"

 

"12, just 12 of us."

 

Rhys paused. Just twelve? They didn't have tables for twelve. He glanced around, picking out a few of the four tops. He'd come up with a plan already. "Just give me one second sir, and your table will be ready in a moment."

 

Rhys hurried over, dragging chairs to the side in order to make room. There was 4 whole tables right in this spot, and if he pulled them all together, it could easily fit 12 people.

 

But what he didn't think of was his arm. The tables were heavy, and he knew it was putting a lot of strain on his prosthetic. For a moment, he tried to just use his flesh arm. But as it turned out, he was a beanpole for a reason, needing both of his arms to properly shift all the tables in a line.

 

It took a few minutes, but he eventually got all of the settings and menus in place for everyone. Smiling as he started them off with drinks.

 

And even now he could see his arm was starting to malfunction. Stammering as he lifted it up to hold the orderbook.

 

And things got even worse. More tables poured in, filling up the front half of the restaurant. Enough people to keep Rhys and Sasha a little more than just busy. Yet the two seemed to work fine under the pressure, swerving around customers and carrying out trays of food.

 

The hard part soon became clearing these tables to make room. Without the time to run to the back of the kitchen to the dish, they silently agreed to set dirty plates onto one of the server stands. Stacking them up with a less of dirty plates.

 

In a sudden rush, Rhys had a few moments to spare, and with Sasha still racing around, and the tray filled with dishes, one of them had to get that thing into the back. And Rhys figured it wouldn't be too heavy.

 

He quickly propped his prosthetic underneath it, carefully lifting it up of the safety of the stand. It was heavy. Rhys could barely lift it up, but he took a few steps, and everything had seemed like it would okay.

 

Then he heard the loud crack.

 

The tray wobbled in his shoulder, but his prosthetic started to give. Slowly losing control of the fingers as the tower of plates waved on his shoulder. The arm creaked, the weight too much, the system too old and the plates.... all broken.

 

Broken as they all smashed against the ground. Shattering into pieces all over the floor. Rhys watched it in horror, almost as if it had happened in slow motion. It had been loud, and now, all eyes were on him.

 

Panic, anxiety, fear, embarrassment... it all swelled up inside his stomach. Creating a storm as he crouched down, trying to scoop up some of the glass with his good hand. His prosthetic was floppy, shut down and no use against his side.

 

He could feel eyes burn into him. Causing his face to grow hot. Breathing getting caught in his throat, his hand shaking as he worked to pick up the bigger pieces. He felt like everyone was whispering about how he's fucked up. How he must be useless.

 

Suddenly Sasha appeared with a broom and dustpan. Scooping the pieces up with ease. She was smiling at first, but it faded when her eyes sank onto Rhys. "Oh my god," She whispered, kneeling down next to him. "Are you crying?"

 

Rhys could feel the pit grow larger, tearing into his stomach with a sick feeling. He didn't want to be useless. He didn't want everyone to think he couldn't do his job if something hard had happened.

 

Sasha touched his shoulder. Swallowing as he started shaking more. "Rhys, can you move your arm?"

 

Rhys shook his head, glancing at the prosthetic as it didn't move at all.

 

Sasha sighs. "You go home. I'll handle this."

 

That made Rhys clench up more. "N-no. I can help. I can work without it I-"

 

Sasha swallows. "There's not that many tables left Rhys. I'll get the manager for you... go sit in the back, calm down."

 

Hit tears continued to roll down his face. But he nodded, helping clean the mess before he'd go into the back, slowly tossing all of the dishes.

 

He'd hoped that a moment away would help him calm down. That he'd be able to stop the sudden burst of tears. The anxiety bubbling in his chest. The feeling he'd get fired because of this stupid arm.

 

And the tears only kept coming. He tried to cover his face, feeling the wetness on his palm as he continued to sob. Jumping when he felt a heavy hand on his back.

 

"Woah Kiddo? What are you crying for?"

 

Rhys sniffled. Glancing back at Jack, the man was covered in flower, a smear of grease on his cheek. But his face would twist as he watched him. In concern.... and as if studying him.

 

Rhys sniffled and wiped away tears with his hand. Embarrassed someone else had to watch him cry.

 

Jack pauses and pats his back. And Rhys noticed his eyes stick on his arm for a bit before pulling away. "Look, let's get you home. You can't work like this."

 

Rhys went to object, but Jack stopped him. "Don't worry, I'm not going to get in trouble. If Tassiter tries to fire me, this whole place will go down. I'm carrying this whole place on my fucking shoulders for the guy. Anyways, you come in with the nerdy fellow every morning. Means he can't take you home right now."

 

Rhys whimpered and nods, still trembling from the tears that swelled in his eyes. Jack would place another one of his firm hands on Rhys shoulder as he slowly guided Rhys to the back door. His body didn't object, it just went with him. He watched as Jack waved, giving orders to Vaughn to take care of the place while he took Rhys home.

 

Jack's car was a bright yellow. A sports car parked off in the corner of the lot. Only having two doors on either side.

 

Jack's face would be blank as the man moved over. Popping the passengers door open for Rhys and helping him in before climbing into the driver's seat.

 

The start of the ride was quiet. No sound from either for most of it. The music was turned up enough that Rhys could focus on that. Getting his mind free from what happened. The tensing slowly ebbing away from his gut. He could breath again, no longer broken by the swell of tears inside of him. That's when Jack decided to talk.

 

"So, does that happen to you a lot?" He asked, eyes still on the road. Rhys couldn't help but notice that Jack drove at a reasonable speed for a guy in a sports car.

 

"Wh-What?" The question had been too vague, and Rhys wasn't completely sure what Jack had meant.

 

"That panic attack. Do you have panic attack a lot? Is that what that was?"

 

"Oh." Rhys had picked up on the question,  rubbing his neck as he'd stare at a corner in the car. Feeling ashamed by the fact of it all."Sometimes... mainly if it's with my arm.... I wouldn't consider it a panic attack but.... it's emotionally ravaging every time."

 

Jack would nod, continuing to drive before he paused, stopping the car at a stop sign. "Also, you're going to have to tell me where your house is... I have no idea where it is."

 

Rhys chuckled slightly. Leaning back into the seat, almost relaxing. "Really? Man and I figured you might follow me home every day. "

 

Jack looks at him before he'd let out a short laugh. "Do you want me to he your stalker? Because that's not really my thing."

 

Rhys chuckles and smiles a bit more. "No thanks. That's not my thing either." He'd joke more, before giving Jack directions to his apartment.

 

When they got there, Jack would park. Leaning back in his seat. "You going to be okay by yourself?"

 

Rhys nodded, getting ready to hop out of the car. "Yeah, I'm not a child, I can handle myself."

 

Jack huffs, rolling his eyes. "You're a mouthy piece of shit? You know that, right?"

 

Rhys chuckled as he climbed out. Saying thanks and watching as Jack sped off back to the restaurant.

 

\----

 

It was hours before Vaughn would get back home, and Rhys needed something to unwind. Usually the best remedy would be to just spend time with his friend, remember how his friend loved him, even with his disability. That his friend didn't see him as less of a person, just because he was born with one less of a part.

 

He was exhausted. The work rush and the incident taking a huge chunk out of his energy and now he wanted to sleep. And at this point, the best way to unwind enough to sleep would be too....

 

Rhys sided, laying back in bed in his boxers. He closed his eyes, trying to think of something that might make him hard. And for some reason, he imagined a big hand, strongly holding him down on the bed.

 

A soft sigh escaped his lips as he moved down, slowly running his thumb over the base of his member. All in an attempt to get harder.

 

He suddenly began to wonder what Jack looked like without so many layers. Imagining stripping him down, running his hand over his chest. Feeling the muscles under the skin. Firm and exhilarating to the touch. Then Rhys reached down to unbutton Jack's pants.

 

Finally Rhys was hard enough to work with. He gently started stroking himself. The feeling sending a rush through his body. Slowly becoming more and more pleasurable by the second. Each pump causing him to get harder in his own hand. And he went back to his own imagination.

 

Wondering what Jack might look like underneath his pants. Did he know and special tricks in bed? Or even any kinks. Rhys knew he had a lotta kinks.

 

He imagined how rough Jack's hand would be on him, stroking him faster. The rough skin giving extra friction against him. Damn he was getting off on this and he barely knew the guy.

 

But he was so hot, those mismatched eyes, that thick jaw, and those big hands. Rhys wanted to know more, and for some reason, this is what he was thinking of.

 

Precome trickled down, slowly wetting more of his member as he began to rub himself harder.  The friction increasing, and he could feel a hot pool build up inside his belly. He felt like he wanted to explode.

 

Moans began to trickle from his lips, whining and begging for more. But right now, in this tired state, this was all he could handle. Another whine escaping his lips as he felt the coils unwind. A lot of the tension lift as he could feel the finish closing in on him.

 

Now his hips where bucking into his hand. Almost there. He just needed a little more. He let a loud moan escape him, knowing no one was home, so he didn't have to be afraid of anyone hearing him. And more just escaped out after that. A flurry of whines and moans spreading over him, the storm ending with another buck of his hips.

 

When he finished, he could feel a bunch of the stress lift from him. Laying back in the bed, he could feel his eyes slowly begin to drift shut. His whole body relaxing, melting into the sheets with a soft sigh.

 

And as he drifted into sleep, he was glad no worrying dreams sprung up in the deep rest.

 

 


End file.
